Total Drama All-Stars
by idunnit
Summary: All the characters return for the biggest TD of all!
1. They're BACK!

Chris: Welcome to another edition to the Total Drama Series. We have all the former contestants for one heck of a summer! Now we have 4 team captains this season those four are the winners from previous seasons Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Lightning. The other 34 will have to go through you fans. Right now review :::14 PEOPLE::: you want OUT. To go home...FOREVER!

_Alejandro_

_Anne Maria _

_B_

_Beth _

_Blaineley _

_Brick_

_Bridgette _

_Cameron _

_Cody_

_Courtney_

_Dakota_

_Dawn _

_DJ_

_Duncan_

_Eva _

_Ezekiel_

_Geoff_

_Gwen_

_Harold _

_Heather_

_Izzy_

_Jo _

_Justin_

_Katie _

_LeShawna _

_Lightning_

_Lindsay _

_Mike _

_Noah_

_Owen _

_Sam_

_Sadie _

_Scott_

_Sierra_

_Staci_

_Trent_

_Tyler_

_Zoey _


	2. Na Na Na

Chris: Welcome to the first preliminary elimination ceremony. I this episode we find out who you guys kicked off and you get to vote AGAIN! Now the former winners Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Lightning are in as team captain's as past winners. So don't waste a vote on a winner. Now let's get to elimination.

Brick, Cody, Dawn, Izzy, and LeShawna you are safe and got NO votes.

Zoey, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Noah, and B you are safe with 1 vote.

Sadie, Tyler, Dakota, Mike, Courtney, Trent, Geoff, and DJ with 2 vote your good.

And last safe is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron you are going to round two.

Cameron: Yay!

Chris: Ezekiel, Scott, Staci, Jo, Ann Marie, Justin, Eva, Katie, Alejandro, Harold, Sam, Blaineley, Beth, and Sierra are elimination...Sorry

Chris: Here are the remaining player vote two out in your reviews.

**Team Captains:**_ Owen, Duncan, Heather and Lightning_

**Eligible**_ for Elimination_

_B_

_Brick_

_Bridgette_

_Cameron_

_Cody_

_Courtney_

_Dakota_

_Dawn _

_DJ_

_Geoff_

_Gwen_

_Izzy_

_LeShawna_

_Lindsay_

_Mike_

_Noah_

_Sadie _

_Trent_

_Tyler_

_Zoey _


	3. Lies, Cries,and more lies

Chris: Welcome to the second preliminary elimination ceremony. I this episode we find out who you guys kicked off and you get to vote AGAIN! Now I told the cast members and you guys 2 people would go home...I lied 3 people would go home.

Tyler: What?!

Chris: It's my show!

Zoey, Noah, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Gwen, Geoff, Dawn, Bridgette, and Brick are safe with no votes. The next safe are

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ, Trent, Tyler, Cameron, B, Cody, and last safe is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota, which means Mike, Sadie, and Courtney...But, one of you get to come back the team captains get to vote...Duncan

Duncan: I don't know..uh...Mike.

Lightning: Courtney.

Owen: Courtney.

Heather: Courtney.

Chris: Courtney your coming back.

Courtney: Yes!

Chris: Wait you are officially in the game, Court. And on Duncan's team haha.

Zoey: Cries as Mike and Sadie. Fly through the air.

Chris: Here are the remaining player vote 3 out in your reviews.

**Team Captains:**_ Owen, Duncan, Heather and Lightning_

**Safe: **_Courtney_

**Eligible**_ for Elimination_

_B_

_Brick_

_Bridgette_

_Cameron_

_Cody_

_Dakota_

_Dawn _

_DJ_

_Geoff_

_Gwen_

_Izzy_

_LeShawna_

_Lindsay_

_Noah _

_Trent_

_Tyler_

_Zoey _


	4. Crae Crae, Cry Cry

Chris: Welcome to the third preliminary elimination ceremony. I this episode we find

out the 3 people you want to go home and a little surprise later. Hah-aha!

Now first safe are B, Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, Dawn, Cameron, Cody, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Dakota, you had no votes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler, DJ, Geoff, and last safe is

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Brick! Which means Trent, Izzy, and Zoey you guys will go home...if... the captains don't vote you back in.

Zoey: Don't vote me I want to go!

Duncan: Izzy.

Heather: Trent.

Owen: Trent because I hate you Izzy...Unless, you take me back.

Lightning: Trent.

Chris: Okay, Trent is now on team Duncan

Trent: God.

Duncan: Really?

Chris: Now vote 4 people home. Next Chapter the story will start. See you then.

**Team Captains:**_ Owen, Duncan, Heather and Lightning_

**Safe: **_Courtney, Trent_

**Eligible**_ for Elimination_

_B_

_Brick_

_Bridgette_

_Cameron_

_Cody_

_Dakota_

_Dawn _

_DJ_

_Geoff_

_Gwen_

_LeShawna_

_Lindsay_

_Noah _

_Tyler_

**:::VOTE MAX 4 VOTES FOR DIFFERENT PEOPLE. I ONLY ACCEPT VOTES FOR PEOPLE UNDER ELIGIBLE FOR ELIMINATION, ALL OTHER WILL BE DISREGUARDED:::**


	5. Now It's A Game

Chris: Welcome to the third preliminary elimination ceremony. I this episode we find

out the 4 people you want to go home and teams will be picked.

First guys safe is...

Cameron, Dakota, Dawn

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, LeShawna, Gwen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ, and last safe

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!, Which means B, Brick, Bridgette, and Cody are eliminated.

They leave and the 4 captains walk up.

Chris: Owen who you got.

Owen: Tyler.

Duncan: I got Gwen.

Heather: DJ.

Lightning: Sha-Geoff.

Owen: Noah.

Heather: Dawn.

Lightning: Cameron.

Owen: Lindsay.

Heather: Not LeShawna, I pick Dakota.

Chris: I heard LeShawna first.

Lightning: Sweet, I got SHA-Kota

Chris: Here's the teams, Owen, Tyler, Noah, Lindsay you are the Blue Team.

Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtney you are the Red Team.

Heather, DJ, Dawn, LeShawna you are the Yellow Team.

Lightning, Geoff, Cam, Dakota you are the Green Team.

Now, let's get to the challenge.

Geoff: What is the challenge.

Chris: Maggot eating, blue team first.

Owen happily swallows one, Tyler and Lindsay choke it down, and Noah goes on a rant about diseases and time expires.

Chris: 3 points for the blue team, reds your turn.

Duncan eats one, Gwen is about to eat it, Courtney whispers to Trent, Courtney flicks it out of Gwen's mouth, Chris didn't see it, both Trent and Courtney don't do it.

Chris: Only 1 point, Yellow.

Heather chokes it down, Dawn won't harm the maggot, DJ, won't, Leshawna does it.

Chris: 2 points, green team go.

After he realized the protein Lightning ate one, Geoff chokes one down, Cam refuses, Dakota refuses.

Chris: Well, Red Team see you guys at the bonfire ceremony.

:::AT CAMP:::

Courtney and Trent in the cabin

Courtney: We need to break Duncan and Gwen up.

Trent: Agreed...Wouldn't be a tie 2 for Duncan and 2 for me or you.

Courtney: I got a plan.

:::Bonfire:::

Chris: You 4 lost the challenge so you lose a member. Let' sta-

Courtney stood up I use the Chris Idol.

Chris: Okay, here's a marshmallow, The 2 with the most votes will face the reviewers and could go home.

Last mallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent, Duncan and Gwen one of you are going home.

**Safe: **_Courtney, Trent, Owen, Heather, Lightning, Cameron, __Dakota,_ _Dawn, DJ_

_Geoff, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, __Tyler_

**Eligible**_ for Elimination_

_Gwen_

_Duncan_

**:::VOTE FOR GWEN OR DUNCAN, NO ONE ELSE:::**


End file.
